Nalu Oneshot - Read My Mind
by NatsumiTheDragonslayer
Summary: Lucy is in love with Natsu, but is too afraid to tell him. Will she have the courage to admit her feelings, or will he come out first? A Nalu Oneshot. (contains spoilers. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE CAUGHT UP ON THE MANGA) I do not own Fairy Tail... T.T (chapters after are just more oneshots :))
1. Read My Mind

**Nalu Fanfic – Read My Mind**

Lucy's pillow was drenched, but she just lay staring at the ceiling, letting the tears spill slowly over her lashes. He was on her mind. He haunted her with his goofy smile, his amazing laugh, his humorous eyes…

Lucy pulled the covers up and wiped her cheeks. What was the use of crying? Natsu could never find out how she felt about him, or their friendship would be ruined. She sighed and got out of bed, walking through the darkness to her bathroom. Lucy turned on the sink and stared numbly at the running water. What would happen if he did find out? Ideas flashed through her mind. He could end up not talking to her and avoid her, he could reject her, or he could just continue to treat her like any another wizard in the guild and things would become awkward. Lucy looked at her reflection as a thought popped up from the back of her mind. Maybe he loved her back?

_Lucy quit thinking nonsense… _She shook her head. There was no way he felt that way. He was…. He was Natsu! He loved everyone in a friend kind of way… Right?

Memories flashed through Lucy's mind as she remembered all the moments, all the missions, all those times he had saved her. When he had betrayed Erza's orders to retreat, and tracked her down to Jose's tower. How he had still accepted her, despite her past.

She remembered the way he had cried when her future-self died and did everything to change that fate. How he had fought against Midnight to save her from the Infinity Clock.

Lucy smiled as those memories surfaced, but blinked away more tears. He only did that because he cared about her as a friend. Nothing more. She couldn't hope for anything more, otherwise she could end up with a broken heart. She turned off the water and the light, staring to feel her way to the kitchen. She was too tired to bother turning on the light. Lucy grabbed a glass of water, as the window creaked. Lucy stopped mid-sip, her body going rigid. There was only one person who would enter her apartment in such a ridiculous way. It was either him or a burglar, and she would much rather deal with a burglar.

"Luce?" Natsu called quietly, when he realized she wasn't in her bed. Lucy set down the glass and cursed in her mind as it clinked loudly.

"Lucy? What are you doing up this late?" He began to walk her way and she saw no way to escape.

"I….I could ask you that…" Her voice quivered slightly and she mentally smacked her head against the wall. _Why did he have to be here?! Why now!? _Lucy caught sight of Natsu's smile in the faint moonlight and he laughed softly.

"I couldn't sleep. Your bed is so comfy, I just figured I'd come here." Her heart skipped a beat.

"Not tonight Natsu. Please….. Please go home."

"Aww! Please let me stay Luce! I promise I won't be any trouble!" He whined and Lucy noticed that he was wearing nothing but his scarf and his baggy white pants. She swallowed hard, trying to fight back feelings, and tore her gaze away from Natsu's toned chest.

"No….. No Natsu. Please go." She brushed past him quickly, her shivering faltering slightly as she passed him. Natsu snagged her hand and pulled her back to face him.

"Lu- Whoa! You're freezing cold! Don't you ever turn on the heat?" Lucy didn't answer, she just tried to slip her hand from his, but it was no use. He just held on harder, withstanding her resistance. _Curse him being so damn strong… _

"Hey…" Natsu began softly, moving his other hand to her cheek. "What's wrong? You smell…salty…. Were you crying?!" Lucy looked in to Natsu's eyes to see a flicker of fury. "Who-"

"No one! It's nothing. I'm fine!" She cut him off. He stared into her eyes, knowing she was lying and her gaze fell.

"Luce… You can tell me…" Her chocolate eyes met his onyx ones once again and her lip trembled. His warmth, the closeness… It was like a dream. _Minus all the mixed feelings._

"I…I…" The words still refused to form. Natsu raised his eyebrows and Lucy turned quickly away. A breeze trickled through the open window and Lucy shivered. It was freezing, and wearing just a tank top and shorts wasn't helping.

_What am I thinking? I can't tell him how I feel! He would freak out! _Lucy put her head in her hands as more tears fell. He had to leave. If he didn't, she might just break.

While she was caught up in a way to get him out of the apartment, she almost didn't notice when Natsu came up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his forehead in the back of her neck.

"Na-Natsu?! Wha…" He didn't respond, he just stood, holding her. After several minutes of silence, Lucy had arranged her thoughts.

"Natsu… You have to leave. I'll see you tom-"

"No." Lucy sighed.

"Natsu…"

"No." He said again. His voice was solid and demanding. "I'm not leaving. So tell me why you were crying,"

"I…." She trailed off. There was no denying it now. "I…." Natsu huffed impatiently and spun her around.

"If you aren't going to tell me, I'll tell you." He pulled her closer and looked into her eyes. Then he grabbed her face gently. Their lips pressed together and Lucy gasped. What was going on?! She was kissing Natsu! Everything she had been worrying about melted away as her body warmed. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Lucy trailed her hands up his chest and locked them around his neck. He rubbed his hands up and down her back slowly, warming her whole body.

It felt like years till their lips parted.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Natsu smirked.

"Read my mind." Lucy smiled, crushing her mouth back against his.

* * *

**Heyo! This is my first Fanfiction! I hope you liked it! I'm mostly going to do oneshots, but I have ideas for chapter stories too. Please like and review, let me know if I'm good, or sucky :) **

**Thanks! **

**-Natsumi**


	2. Always

**This chapter has nothing to do with the previous one... Neither will the chapters after. These are just a bunch of oneshots :)**

Nalu Fanfiction – Always

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed at the dragonslayer laying in front of her. He lay motionless and bloody. She was bound by magic, unable to come to the aid of her partner.

"Natsu… NATSU, SAY SOMETHING! MOVE, SOMETHING, PLEASE!" Tears streamed down the blonde's face as she stared at the unmoving form in front of her, just inches away, but untouchable. Pain tore at her chest and she fought blindly against the invisible binds.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T' LEAVE ME!" Natsu didn't respond, and Lucy looked closer, shaking with sobs.

_His chest wasn't moving._

_"NATSUUUUU!"_

* * *

Lucy's eyes shot open, sobbing and gasping for breath. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting and she made out her room in the moonlight. She sighed and brought her hands up to her face. _Just a dream… It was just a dream…_

* * *

"Hey Luce!" Natsu draped his arm around the celestial mage. Lucy went rigid, the dream still fresh in her mind. Natsu frowned at her lack of response. Usually she would be scolding him for sneaking up on her or turning red (for some reason… Natsu didn't know why). But today, the girl was silent, shoulders hunched, avoiding his gaze. Natsu brushed her weird behavior aside.

"Hey Lucy! Me and Happy picked out a job that might be able to pay you rent!" Happy plopped the paper in her lap. No reply.

"Uh… Luce? You okay?" He sat in the seat next to her and she stood up quickly.

"S-Sorry guys I have to go…" And with that, she ran out of the guild.

"What was that all about?"

"Beats me." Replied the exceed, who proceeded to munch on his fish.

* * *

Lucy screamed, throwing off her covers. She looked around. It was three o'clock in the morning. She was still in her apartment. Lucy dropped her face in her hands and began sobbing. Why? Why was she so haunted with the image of Natsu dead and nothing she could do to save him? Why did this dream have to come over and over? Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him lying dead in front of her. It had been five days, and she wasn't even sure if she could go to the guild anymore. _What if it happens? _Lucy collapsed on the floor and continued to cry.

* * *

"Hey Mira, you seen Lucy today?" It was almost sunset and Natsu hadn't seen the blonde anywhere.

"No Natsu. I don't think she even came to the guild today. Maybe you should go check on her. She might be sick."

Natsu climbed through the window and looked around. Lucy was asleep on her couch, a book on the floor beside her. Natsu grinned and walked over, picking up the book. He crouched down next to her and brushed the bangs from her face. She looked so small and peaceful. Natsu felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the blonde. He blushed furiously, ignoring his thoughts, and proceeded to feel her forehead. She didn't feel warm. In fact, she felt sickeningly cold. The dragonslayer carefully carried her princess-style over to her bed and wrapped her in her warm comforter.

"There. Now I don't think Lucy will mind if I have some food! Let's see…" Natsu began his hunt to quiet his growling stomach, when he heard Lucy mutter something. There was rustling and more mumbling. Natsu walked over, listening.

"N….ts..u.. N…no…" Lucy tossed more violently around under her covers.

"What?" Natsu asked, more to himself than to the unconscious girl.

"Na..tsu…" Natsu caught sight of her tears and froze.

"No… NO… NATSU!" Natsu fell backwards off his heels as Lucy shot up, tears now streaming down her cheeks. Lucy gasped and choked, sobbing.

"Lucy! What's wrong!?" Natsu sat on the edge of her bed and shook her shoulder when she didn't respond and she stared at him for several seconds. Suddenly, her face crumbled again and she locked her arms around his neck, crying into his chest.

Slowly, he wound his arms around her, pulling her shaking body closer.

"You-you w-were dead… A-And… I-I… co-couldn't…"

"Shhh…." Natsu stroked her hair. "It's okay… You're safe. I'm right here." Gradually, her sobs slowed to shutters as Natsu hushed her, rocking her slowly, and murmuring comforting words. After what seemed like a lifetime, she spoke.

"Ne…. Natsu..?"

"Hm?" He had stopped rocking her but still continued to hold her.

"Thank you…" Natsu smiled into her hair. She pulled back and he brushed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll always be here for you Luce. Always."


	3. New Year's

**Happy New Year Minna! I hope your Christmas and New Year's celebrations (if you had one) was awesome! Anyways, here is a little Nalu oneshot I thought of now. I hope you enjoy hhwboBDBWUEUudhwi55266511…../ ALICE GET OFF MY LAPTOP! Sorry about that… (Alice is my cat by the way ^.^) Enjoy! And everyone… HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Nalu – New Year's

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in Fairy Tail cheered and shouted, clinking their beers and blowing noise makers. The whole guild hall was decorated to the ceiling with streamers and balloons. Confetti was in everyone's hair, but no one seemed to notice, and everyone was laughing and singing (there as lots of drunk singing too let me tell you…). Cana was drinking more than usual, challenging anyone who would dare to a "friendly New Year's drinking challenge". Mira was passing out drinks, dressed up in a short black and white cocktail dress and a pink party hat, and everyone else was either drunk or drinking. Lucy laughed along with the rest of the guild at Natsu, who was shirtless and hanging off one of the rafters screaming stuff like, "THIS YEAR I WILL POUND ICE PRINCESS INTO THE GROUND AND ERZA TOO!" Lucy sighed. He was totally drunk. The celestial mage got up and began walking to the bar, when the wind was knocked out of her and she was forced to the ground.

"Natsu! Get off me you drunken idiot!" Natsu didn't respond. He just laughed and rolled her over, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"Natsu!" Lucy blushed furiously. "Get off!" Mira squealed and grabbed the camera while Natsu continued to laugh.

"No!" Natsu stuck out his lounge like a child and Lucy squirmed under his grip.

"Natsuu!" Lucy whined in defeat and Natsu just smiled.

"Surrender?" Natsu smirked. Lucy tried once more to get free but gave up.

"Fine! You win. Now get off damnit!" Natsu obliged and helped her to her feet.

"Now for your punishment."

"Wait WHAT?! I said you won, what do you mean 'punishment'..?" Lucy's voice cracked and Natsu grinned evilly.

"You lose = Punishment. Duh." Natsu gripped her arm to prevent her from escaping.

"ERZA HELP!" Lucy looked over at the scarlet haired mage who was currently passed out from engaging in a drinking challenge with Cana.

"GRAY?! HELP PLEASE!" But the ice mage was currently drunk and busy making out with an also drunk Juvia. Lucy turned back to Natsu and bit her lip. She was out of options… Then again, Natsu was drunk and probably unaware that this was happening. What could happen?

"Wh-What do I have to do?" Lucy stuttered.

"All you have to do, is not resist."

"WH-WH-WHATT!?" Lucy's heart stopped for a couple seconds. Natsu dragged a very shocked Lucy to a corner of the guild and pinned her against the wall. Lucy was panting and inside she was panicked. _What's he gonna do?! Please tell me he's just joking!_ Natsu laughed quietly.

"Relax Luce. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Th-Then what are you gonna do?" Lucy relaxed a tiny bit.

"Something I should have a long time ago…"

Natsu leaned in closer, slowly eliminating the space between them. Lucy smelt alcohol on his breath and his eyes were burning holes into hers. A hot blush formed on her cheeks and Natsu ginned, tilting his head slightly to the side, his hands slid around her waist and pulled her body against his. He bit his lip and leaned in closer, closer. Lucy held her breath and her eyes fluttered shut. Their lips met and Mira squealed, causing the rest of the guild to look in their direction. There were gasps, cheering, and laughing. Natsu smiled, and deepened the kiss. Lucy gave into his dominance and wrapped her arms around his neck in submission.

They finally broke apart and they were both gasping for breath. Natsu grinned and Lucy smiled shyly back.

"I…. I love you Luce." Lucy looked into his onyx eyes before brushing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too Natsu." Natsu smiled and pressed her back up against the wall.

* * *

**Was that any good? I dunno... Maybe I should work on more detail and FLUFFINESSS... MY STORIES AREN'T FLUFFY ENOUGH! Give me some tips please!? **

**- Natsumi**


End file.
